inazumaeleven_i11fandomcom-20200214-history
Sendo Erika
Sendo Erika '''Sendo Erika (Jennie Collins) '''is one of the main characters of the Inazuma Eleven series and a goalkeeper for Royal Academy. Profile "The elegant and beautiful vice-president of the student council." History When Erika was young, she used to play with kanade's younger sister ' yuki haruna ' she saved haruna from getting hit by a truck, after which she carried her to an alley, while she was unconscious her memories of what ever happened that year were all wiped away and thus haruna forgot everything in that year. Appearance Erika has waist-length blond/gold hair with a fringe. She has large blue eyes. She's very pretty and has been asked out loads. Personality Erika is also a Second-year student, as well as the student council vice-president. She is strong in literature classes and martial arts, and is very attractive, making her popular in her school. She has an inquisitive personality, and likes to do things directly. Once she has her mind set on something, she becomes very pushy, and will take her time making plans to make sure she gets her way. She's very attractive and so she's popular at school. Plot Season 1 At first, she seems very much against Soccer but as soon as she saw Raimons match on tv she sees major potential in their team and becomes the Goalkeeper for Royal Academy.At the start she only played soccer just because of the boy she saw on Tv who was revealed to be Kazemaru Ichirouta, but after their teams formation was complete she seemed more interested in soccer and played it with real spirit.She practiced hard with her teammates and became extremly fast and powerful Season 2 She along with her teammates enter all sorts of tournaments and become the very best in Shikoku. They are offered to play with worlds best team Inazuma Japan. They accept the offer, show Inazuma Japan their skills, their speed and win.They complete their ambition and move on to graduation. It is also seen that they visit inazuma town more often and unfold great mysteries.They have many exiting adventures with Inazuma Japan.It is also shown that she is much closer to Kazemaru than she was in the first season. Plot (GO) She is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO and is married to Kazemaru Ichirouta in the Anime series.She made her debut when she is seen watching Raimons final match against Dragonlink alongside Kazemaru. Positions *Goalkeeper *Forward Relationships *Sendo Kaya (Mother) *Sendo Zeisan (Father) *Sendo Zeshika (Older Sister) *Sendo Lori (Older Brother) *Ardena Aoi (Younger Step Sister) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (Husband) *Haruna Yuki (Childhood friend) *Kanade Yuki (Childhood Friend) Hissatsu *True god hand *Majin the hand *Fist of Fury *Fire Punch >Fury punch *Flame wall *Burning Catch *God Hand X *Power Shield *Crystal Barrier *Tornado Catch *Speed Boost *Fury Swipe Quotes *"I want to be stronger, something in me wants to awaken". *"In the new wind, I’ll go full speed and do my best!!" *"Be aware that nothing’s too late to do over." **"Until we can chase after the same wind together somewhere swear that you’ll never lose your true strength." **"Let’s become someone greater than our imagination!" **"As long as you're smiling, things will work out!" **If we gather all that power in one place, Something amazing just has to happen. Trivia *"Erika" means eternal ruler. *She has a crush on Kazemaru Ichirouta. *